Seidenki Waka
Seidenki Waka is kunoichi hailing from Konohagakure but moved to the newly founded Oraculum Kingdom after her brother left the village. Background Early Life Seidenki was born a few minutes before her brother, at the Seishi Ritual Grounds on a hot Summer's day. As she was born without a father she spent most of her childhood acting as the protector of her little brother. After he was sent to the Lotus Taijutsu Academy she left Konohagakure and followed her brother there. She soon registered herself in the Saint Michael's Academy of Archery, as she thought that by becoming a long range user she would be able to bring him back. There she became a bit skilled in Shurikenjutsu but not Jōnin-level though. She is currently looking forward to fight Rakurai so she can bring him back. Saint Sebastian's Academy of Archery During the time when the teachers were announcing the participants, she noticed a boy who stood out in the crowd. She went to greet him but was instead challenged by him. When the battle began she had the upper hand but due to the stress of bringing back her brother she lost it. She went on a rampage but was quickly stopped by the boy, who placed her in a Genjutsu. While she was trapped she dreamt of her brother and how she was always a step behind him. She then woke up after being freed from the illusion by the boy. He then told her that he had been taking her to the infirmary but since she was was awake he'd be on his way. However she called him back and explained why she had been tense earlier on. The boy then told her that he felt the same way about his sister and that he was looking forward to teaching her lesson. They then quickly became friends and this soon became a romance after she was told to meet him after school. Appearance Seidenki has golden hair and golden eyes, like her twin brotheru. She wears a pink sweater which her mother knitted for her, underneath she has a light blue school dress which reached just above her knees. She wears white socks along with black sandals. Personality Seidenki is cheerful in all kinds of situations be it serious or awkward she will always bring a smile to everyone's face. She is also protective of her little brother, Rakurai, to the extent of not letting him go outside when he was young. Chakra and Physical Prowess Unlike her brother she did not inherit her parents incredible chakra reserves however she did inherit her father's speed. Between her and her brother she is the faster one and often gets praised for that but it has not made her a name like her brother. However she has been known to have inherited her father's skills with space - time justu as well. Abilities Shurikenjutsu Seidenki is proficient in Shurikenjutsu but not to the point of being Tenten-level. By using space-time ninjutsu to teleport shuriken to her and combined with her shurikenjutsu she is one of the most skillful shinobi in the academy. Before the Festas she opted for Fūma Shuriken so that she could overpower her brother. Space - Time Ninjutsu This is her second affinity as she inherited her father's long range space - time technique. Seidenki has even invented a variation of her father's jutsu and has made it a fighting style. Seidenki often uses this along with the few Taijutus skills she learnt from her brother before she left the village. Trivia *This character is one of my latest main characters along with Rakurai Waka. *Seidenki's databook entry: **her most favourite food is basically anything edible **her least favourite food is anything that she can't eat **her most favourite drink is anything slimming **her least favourite drink is water